Code Lyoko: Code John
by oathkeeper65
Summary: What happens when a new Lyoko Guardian appears in a tower and can do everything like Aelita? Follow the adventures of John. A new Lyoko warrior who like Aelita wants to come to the real world. Set in season four with new adventures and new powers. Special thanks to Ownage Imminent for giving me the inspiration to write this story. Parings Aelita X Jeremie Yumi X Ulrich
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

I do not own code lyoko.

**Code Lyoko: Code: John**

Factory Lab

"Hey!" Jeremie yelled in the lab when he saw the holomap of Lyoko. He and Aelita were searching the internet for more replicas when he saw that Lyoko had all five sectors.

"What is it Jeremie? Aelita asked him. They weren't official boyfriend and girlfriend but she was thinking about asking him. But she was afride that he would say no and their friendship would be gone.

"You know how we were planning on bringing back the other four sectors of Lyoko later?"

"Yes."

"well, someone has already done it."

"What do you mean?"

"Someone has already brought them back. The desert sector, forest, mountion, and the polar region are all there. I don't know if the towers are in the same place though." Just then the super scan detected an activated tower in the polar region. "Looks like X.A.N.A's relized someone brought back Lyoko and he isn't very happy."

"I'll call the others."

Kadic lunchroom

Hey Rosa," Odd said to the lunch lady Rosa, "Jeremie and Aelita are off somewhere doing Einstein stuff and said they wouldn't make it for lunch. They said I could have their portions of mashed potatoes"

"Really?" Rosa said raising her eyebrow, "That's strange. One of them is usually here. But alright here." Rosa said giving Odd the extra portions. "Who knows maybe this won't make you as scrawny."

"I'm not scrawny. I'm svelte!" Odd said in a loud voice as stormed off to sit with his friends and scarf down his triple portions of potatoes. Yumi and Ulrich were already there. Just then their phones vibrated with a text message. X.A.N.A's on the attack. As they ran out to the gym Jim stopped them.

"Where are you going" Jim said in a deep voice. The group then noticed that his eyes had X.A.N.A's mark. Ulrich kicked Jim in the stomach and he fell.

"You two go to the factory." Ulrich said to his friends, "I'll distract Jim."

"Be careful" Yumi said as she and Odd ran to the park.


	2. Chapter 2 Enter John

Lyoko: Ice sector

"Virtualization!" Jeremie Belpois said into his headset as he sent his friends to lyoko to fight the XANA attack. When they landed in the polar sector Jeremy brought up their vehicles. The Overwing for Yumi and Aelita and the overboard for Odd. Ulrich was distracting the Xanafied gym teacher Jim.

"We were right Jeremie," Aelita told him sending him a visual; "It is exactly the same."

"Be careful guys," Jeremie told his friends on lyoko, "I've got one block, one Crab, and three hornets on my screen."

"No worries Einstein." Odd said as he flew to meet the girls that had somehow gotten in front of him.

"That's odd," Jeremy said out loud.

"What is it Jeremie?" Aelita asked.

"I picked up something in the tower for a second but it's gone now. Forget it focus on the mission." The battle itself was easy. The monsters were holding back or weakened for some reason. Odd sent his Overboard kamikaze the block. Just then Odd was devirtualized by a giant black sword. William appeared riding a manta and charged at the girls.

"Run to the tower Aelita!" Yumi told her friend, "I'll handle pretty boy.

"OK." She told Yumi and took the Overwing to the tower. Yumi threw her fans at the manta William was riding and destroyed it. William fell to the ground with a thud.

"Uhhhhh" William moaned standing up to see Yumi. He held out his hand and his sword appeared in a puff of smoke. Yumi threw his fans which William easily defected with his sword. Yumi then used her telekinesis and turned the fans around and hit William destroying him. Just then Aelita entered the tower and was surprised at the person inside curled into a ball. He was about 5'3 and had two metal hilts on his belt. He looked a little like Ulrich in this lyoko form with the same hairstyle. He wore a long flowing robe that had a hood on it to shadow his face.

"Jeremy! Are you getting this?" Aelita asked sending him a visual.

"I am Aelita. He must have been the thing I found in the tower. Give me a second Aelita I'll try to bring him up as a profile." The strange man was absorbed in a faint light for a moment and then the light faded.

"His weapons are a type of lightsaber from Star Wars (I do not own Star Wars) his life point counter is the same as yours and is currently at 25 he must have weakened the monsters outside. He has a telekinesis power like Yumi and can also push and pull objects. He is like you Aelita, it can't seem to find a way to bring him to Earth; after you deactivate the tower I'll try to contact him later. Aelita can you try to wake him?"

"I'll try." Aelita told him and moved to touch the strange person when he moved with lightning speed and grabbed her arm. He opened his eyes and saw Aelita he had a curious look on his face,

"Ms. Aelita? Your lyoko form has changed." And he fell back asleep. Not wanting to wake him, Aelita stepped over him and levitated to the second platform of the tower and touched the holo-panel. On the panel came this:

Aelita…

Code…

L.Y.O.K.O

"Tower deactivated" she said as the info panels on the side of the tower fell to the bottom of it. Jeremy brought Yumi and Aelita back to Earth and brought up a visual of the teen.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Jeremy asked and a second later a screen popped up and the boy was awake and ready to talk.

"Hello," The boy responded looking at Jeremy, "You're not Mr. Hopper. Who are YOU?" His eyes glowed red and the power in the factory started to flutter and wires started to jolt lightning.

"Wait!" Aelita told the boy and his eyes stopped glowing and his face turned from anger to confusion.

"Ms. Aelita? Why are you back on Earth? Mr. Hopper sent you here to protect you from the Men in Black. Wait a minute, what's the date Aelita and who are these people?"

"Answer me a question first. Who are you?"

"My name is… I don't remember. I remember watching you with those other warriors. I figured you created them with your programming skills to help you fight Xana. I helped when I could. I killed some monsters that would have destroyed you. But Mr. Hopper instructed me not to reveal myself unless I must."

"Well, these people are my friends: Yumi, Odd, and Jeremy. Our other friend Ulrich is back at Kadic Academy. And the date is October 15, 2008."

"2008! That long of sleeping." Suddenly he turned to his right and closed his eyes. "I'll be right back," he said and he turned off the connection.

"OK." Jeremy said then he saw the Overbike was being activated. "That guy is using the Overbike! I'll try to bring up a visual." When he got one the group saw the boy riding the bike as if he had been doing all his life. The kid was heading to a way-tower. When he appeared on Jeremy's scopes he was in the Forest sector of Lyoko. He drove to the western most tower. Jeremy than noticed that it was an activated tower. Just then the Super Scan alerted them of it. The kid jumped off the bike and ran into the tower. He floated to the second platform and touched the holo-panel.

John…

Code…

L.Y.O.K.O

"Tower offline." He said. He then started pressing buttons analyzing Jeremy's programs. "Amazing data Jeremy. I like the Overboard."

"Thanks John." Jeremy replied.

"John, that's my name."

"How did you know about the tower?

"I do not know. I saw it in a vision and the Overbike as well."

"How did you deactivate it?"

"Again I don't know. I just did it. What's this? Code: Earth."

"That was the program I used to bring Aelita to the real world."

I'll stay in this tower. You should go back to Kadic. I hacked into the mainframe. You are all students there. Tell Ulrich about me. Return to the past now!" John said as the white bubble surrounded the Earth.


	3. Chapter 3 John's Backstory

Kadic Science room

Jeremy, Odd, Aelita, and Ulrich were in Ms. Hertz's class listening to her talk about nano-bots. The bell rang and they ran to Jeremy's room to contact John.

"John? You there?" Aelita said into her headset. The loading bar turned fully purple and John's face appeared on the screen.

"Ms. Aelita." John said smiling, "I guess the new friend is Ulrich. Where is Yumi?"

"Yumi has different classes than us." Jeremy replied.

"Oh. I was unaware."

"Are there any pulsations in Lyoko?"

"I haven't heard any and no visions yet."

"Can you tell me something John?" Aelita asked John.

"What is it Ms. Aelita?"

"How did you know my father?"

"When XANA destroyed the Lyoko core I was running around Carthage looking for you. I arrived in the core zone too late. William had destroyed it. My home, all that I had known for three years was disappearing before my eyes and there was nothing I could do. I ran. The next thing I knew I was falling. I closed my eyes waiting for the end. It never came. Instead I saw a bright light and I stopped falling. I saw Mr. Hopper standing there slightly glowing. He said to me 'Come with me my child. We must flee into the web.' We left just before Lyoko exploded. We spent the next couple of weeks hiding in the net and learning about XANA's next move. Mr. Hopper told me about his life on Earth. How he worked on project Carthage. How his wife was kidnapped and he relocated you and himself to Kadic. How he built XANA and how he lost control. He told me everything to the point where he left you in the tower. He then gave me a program. The program would let me reboot Lyoko at the cost of most of my energy. I was about to enter Lyoko but Mr. Hopper said 'You must go alone my friend. Protect my daughter. She is all I have left of Anthea. Tell her something for me John. Tell her I love her.' He then disappeared into the network. When I emerged from the sea. I saw that XANA had sent me a small army. I guessed he remembered me from earlier. I tried to fight them off but I was still weak. I ran into a tower and blacked out. The next thing I knew you were standing over me."

"We'll not that this isn't fun and everything," Odd said interlocking his fingers and placing the palms if his hands on the back of his head, "But it's fish stick day in the cafeteria. Soooo bye! See you later John." And Odd ran o the lunch room.

"Talk to you later John," Aelita said as she was about to cut the connection.

"Wait," John said as Ulrich left, "can I ask you something Ms. Aelita? Jeremie as well?"

"Of Course but please stop calling me Ms. Aelita. Just Aelita will do."

"While you were in class I examended the program Code: Earth. Is there any way this program could be adapted to me?


	4. Chapter 4 The Vision

_Previously on Code Lyoko: Code John…_

"_We'll not that this isn't fun and everything," Odd said interlocking his fingers and placing the palms if his hands on the back of his head, "But its fish stick day in the cafeteria. Soooo bye! See you later John." And Odd ran out the lunch room._

"_Talk to you later John," Aelita said as she was about to cut the connection._

"_Wait," John said as Ulrich left, "can I ask you something Ms. Aelita? Jeremie as well?"_

"_Of Course but please stop calling me Ms. Aelita. Just Aelita will do."_

"_While you were in class I examined the program Code: Earth. Is there any way this program could be adapted to me?_

Kadic Jeremie's room

"You want to come to Earth?!" Aelita exclaimed a little surprised.

"Mr. Hopper charged me with protecting his daughter." John said with a serious look on his face that made him look 30. Then he smiled and said, "I can't do that trapped in here can I?"

"He has a point Aelita." Jeremy told her.

"Well, can it be done?" John asked,

"Well, in theory yes. But it's not that simple. We have to adapt the program to your genetic data. Then we need to give you a fake background in the school system. After that we need to find you a place to stay. All the while trying to stop XANA from devirtualizing you and stopping the other kids and teachers from discovering what we're doing."

"In my defense," John said, "You were able to do it with Aelita."

"We can do it Jeremie. Besides this time we already have the program. We only need to adapt it."

"Thank you Aelita." John said as he cut the connection.

"What should we tell the others?" Aelita asked Jeremy. Jeremy turned to Aelita and smiled.

"That we need to start deciding where John is going to stay,"

Kadic lunch room

"John wants to come to Earth?" Ulrich said.

"That's what he said," Aelita said giving Odd her apple.

"But, can it work? I mean, we didn't know Aelita was virtualized onto Lyoko when we materialized her. If John really is just a program in Lyoko, can he be materialized?"

"Your concern is true Ulrich," Jeremy replied, "We'll just have to hope for the best,"

Lyoko Forest way tower

John was meditating in the way tower. Using his telekinetic powers he levitated a few inches above the platform. He thought about his past. He thought of the blank spot in his memory. It was before he woke on Lyoko in Carthage. He had no memory, save for his name. He then had a vision. He saw a younger version of him in a mountain region. He saw a pink haired girl playing in the snow.

"Don't wander to far sweetheart," a voice said. John turned to see Franz Hopper holding a woman in his arms.

"I won't daddy," The girl said, smiling.

"Aelita," John said as his mind returned to the tower.


	5. Chapter 5 The Reveal Part 1

_Previously on Code John_

_Lyoko Forest way tower_

_John was meditating in the way tower. Using his telekinetic powers he levitated a few inches above the platform. He thought about his past. He thought of the blank spot in his memory. It was before he woke on Lyoko in Carthage. He had no memory, save for his name. He then had a vision. He saw a younger version of him in a mountain region. He saw a pink haired girl playing in the snow. _

_ "Don't wander to far sweetheart," a voice said. John turned to see Franz Hopper holding a woman in his arms._

_ "I won't daddy," The girl said, smiling._

_ "Aelita," John said as his mind returned to the tower._

He stood up and moved to the Holo-panel. He started to hack into the supercomputer's databank to find the cell numbers of the group. He found Aelita's and began to type a message. It read,

_Aelita, it is I John. I had a vision. It was about you and your parents. It was at the log cabin. Why do you think this happened?"_

_ John_

He sent the message to her cell phone and waited.

Kadic Lunch Room

Your concern is true Ulrich," Jeremy told Ulrich, "We'll just have to hope for the best," Aelita's phone then vibrated and she saw she had a text. There was no return number.

"Hey guys," Aelita said trying to get her friends attention, "I just got a text message from someone, but there is no return number. Should I open it?"

"Can I see it Aelita?" Jeremy asked holding out his hand. Aelita put the phone in his hand and he examined it. "I think you should Aelita, It could be important." He handed the phone back to Aelita and she opened the message. She gasped when she saw it was from John. It read,

_Aelita, it is I John. I had a vision. It was about you and your parents. It was at the log cabin. Why do you think this happened?"_

_ John_

"Guys, it's from John," Aelita said showing the text to her friends.

"I didn't know John could do that," Odd said as he looked at the phone.

"I have to go talk about this with John," Aelita said standing up, "Cover for me in History," She said as she ran out of the lunch room.

Lyoko Forest way tower

Aelita entered the way tower to find John looking over Earth news.

"John," Aelita said. John deactivated the Panel and turned to see Aelita.

"Aelita, what are you doing on Lyoko?" John asked.

"I got your message; I wanted to talk to you in person. Tell me about the vision."

"Well, I was meditating in the tower, when I saw a mountain area. The ground was covered in white stuff,"

"Snow,"

"Right, snow; well I heard Mr. Hopper's voice. I turned to see him holding a woman,"

"Mom,"

"I think it was Anthea. I then heard a little girl reply. It was a younger version of you. No older than 3 or 4. That was it."

"I had the same vision, but it was in a dream."

"Dream?"

"It's like a vision. You have one when you sleep," Aelita gave a small laugh remembering when Jeremy gave the same speech.

"Sleep?"

"Tell you later," Aelita didn't finish. A pulsation rippled around the tower. John and Aelita looked at each other.

"X.A.N.A." They said simultaneously. John ran to the panel to see what the latest attack was.

"NO! X.A.N.A has bugged the scanners!" John said yelling, "Aelita if you get de-virtualized you won't go back to Earth."

"Can you tell where the activated tower is?" John touched the panel trying to find the tower.

"Got it, blast it!"

"What is it?"

"The tower is in sector Five. When I brought back Lyoko, I returned it to its original state. The only thing I changed was that we don't need a key in Sector 5."

"How are we going to get to sector 5? We need to type in the code,"

"Tell me Aelita, do you think we can have some fun with the school?" John said smiling.

"Let me see the controls," Aelita said walking to the panel.

Kadic History class

"As you can see, the Romans knew what they were doing when they built the Coliseum," Mr. Maret said continuing his lecture about Roman architecture, "Able to sit 50,000 people, the Coliseum was the main center of Roman entertainment. Can anyone tell me if the Greeks invented the gladiators?" Jeremy raised his hand,

"Sir, the Greeks didn't invent the gladiators. They were a Roman pass time." Just then Jeremy's phone vibrated. Mr. Maret didn't notice as he had returned to the 3D model of the Coliseum. Jeremy looked at it. It was a text that said,

_Fire alarm soon. Come to factory._

_ A_

The fire alarm went off. The students ran outside. Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremy ran to the forest.

"You guys got the text to? Jeremy asked. Yumi then showed up. Their phones vibrated again,

_Scanners inoperable. Tower in sector 5. Need SCIPO._

_ A_

The scanners aren't working," Yumi said as they reached the sewers and reached for their skateboards, and scooters. "How are we going to get to Lyoko?"

"Aelita is there with John, we just need to get them to sector 5." When they reached the ladder, the group returned to the surface, and ran to the Factory. They entered the elevator and activated it. The door shut and the elevator descended. They reached the computer room and Jeremy ran to his seat and turned to the screen.

"Aelita, John, you there?" He asked the headset.

"We're already at the edge of the sector Jeremy," Aelita replied.

"Alright, I'm entering the code," Jeremy typed SCIPO into the computer and the transport appeared in front of Aelita and John. It picked them up and raced to sector 5.

Sector 5 The Arena

The transport dropped John and Aelita in to the spinning arena.

"It's been a long time since I've been here," John said getting his footing on the moving platform, "There is no longer a countdown, but I suggest that we do not take our sweet time,"

"I agree," Aelita said as the doors opened up and the duo ran through them. Aelita and John then came out into the core zone. This time there were five different doors. "Doors?" Aelita said in confusion, "I've never seen this in sector five. What do you think?"

"Logic would dictate that one of these doors would lead us to the tower," John said, "The other four might lead us to instant devirtulization." John turned to Aelita, "What do we do?" Just then Jeremy spoke up,

"I think I have a solution," he said his voice coming from nowhere, "Turn around," John and Aelita did and saw,

**AN- yet another cliffhanger! What will John and Aelita see? Stay tuned. Also can't wait for the 28****th**** for Code Lyoko Evolution! Long live the Nostalgia Critic**


	6. Chapter 6 The Reveal Part 2

_Previously on Code Lyoko: Code John_

"_Don't wander to far sweetheart," a voice said. John turned to see Franz Hopper holding a woman in his arms._

_"I won't daddy," The girl said, smiling._

_"Aelita," John said_

"_Aelita, what are you doing on Lyoko?" John asked._

"_I got your message; I wanted to talk to you in person. Tell me about the vision."_

"_NO! X.A.N.A has bugged the scanners!" John said yelling, "Aelita if you get de-virtualized you won't go back to Earth."_

"_Can you tell where the activated tower is?" _

"_The tower is in sector Five._

"_It's been a long time since I've been here," John said getting his footing on the moving platform, "There is no longer a countdown, but I suggest that we do not take our sweet time,"_

"_I agree," Aelita said as the doors opened up and the duo ran through them. Aelita and John then came out into the core zone. This time there were five different doors. "Doors?" Aelita said in confusion, "I've never seen this in sector five. What do you think?"_

"_Logic would dictate that one of these doors would lead us to the tower," John said, "The other four might lead us to instant devirtulization." John turned to Aelita, "What do we do?" Just then Jeremy spoke up,_

"_I think I have a solution," he said his voice coming from nowhere, "Turn around," John and Aelita did and saw, and now the continuation._

"What? Did you think we'd let you two have all the fun?" An annoyingly familiar voice came. When John and Aelita turned they saw the rest of the Lyoko warriors. They were different than last time. Odd now had full sleeves on his uniform, and it looked more armored. Yumi also had her kimono become more armored, and had a pill like addition, above her eyebrows. Ulrich had also gained a more armor like appearance, and an extra katana. Odd was the one that spoke.

"What are you guys doing here?" Aelita said.

"Actually they are not there," Jeremy's voice replied, "Aelita, remember when the XANA took the form of Franz Hopper?"

"And I made a clone of myself with your laptop…" Aelita snapped her fingers, "Of course, the Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi that are her are just clones,"

"Correct princess," Clone-Odd said, "Jeremy even made it so we can control our clones like a video game,"

"This way we can still help you while not putting ourselves in any danger," Clone-Yumi said.

"Oh that reminds me," Jeremy's voice said, "John, I did some examination of your powers, and you seem to have a special one,"

"What is it Jeremy?" John replied.

"According to this, at the cost of 70 life points, you can alter the very geographical status of a sector!"

"Uhh, can we get that in English Einstein?" Clone-Odd asked. John was the one, who replied,

"It means that at the cost of most of my lifepoints, I can do this," John said kneeling down and holding out his hands towards the doors. A deeper version of Aelita's angelic creativity humming began to play. The doors began to dissolve. Just then five creepers appeared.

"Guy's protect John!" Jeremy's voice said, "One hit, and we lose him," Aelita stayed with john as the others charged the monsters.

"We've got this Jeremy," Ulrich said, "Triangulate!" Ulrich yelled as he ran around a creeper, forming three clones of himself. The creeper was confused by this and fired at the one in front of him, it instantly disappeared, and the real Clone-Ulrich slashed it from behind. "Fusion!" he yelled again and the remaining clones returned to him. The doors were halfway gone. Just then John's eyes snapped open.

"Guys!" he yelled, "The door to the far right is the real one. The other four have a laser that causes instant deletion. Draw the creepers to the other doors. He closed his eyes again to work on the doors. The warriors did this. With a last push John removed the doors, and the creepers were deleted by the lasers. "Come on, this way!" The warriors ran to the tower, which was now visible. Just then the warrior clones were gone, Devitalized by a long black sword. William had arrived.

"Go on John, I'll take William," Aelita said arming Energy Fields.

"Are you sure?" John asked.

"Of course, now go!" With that John ran to the tower, but not before giving Aelita one of his laser swords.

"Just in case," he said. He then ran to the tower.

"**That won't protect you Aelita**," William said with his deeper voice.

"William please you have to fight X.A.N.A.'s control over you," Aelita responded trying to plead with him, "This isn't you!" William's face changed from smugness to confusion,

"**A…Ael…**Aelita," William seemed to be fighting X.A.N.A.'s control, the eye of X.A.N.A vanished from his forehead, "hhhelp mee," Then his face turned smug again, and X.A.N.A.'s eye reappeared, "**Did you really think that would work? Nice try though. Now**," William held out his hand as a puff of smoke appeared, "**Time to**," He looked to see the tower now had a white hue, "**NOOOOOO!**" William turned to stare at Aelita again, "**DIE!**" William moved to slash Aelita, but the sword that was in her hand moved on its own. The sword ignited and blocked the blade. Just then, John appeared flipping in the air.

"Stay away from her!" He yelled as he threw a telekinetic shove at William. John took up his floating sword and grabbed the other one from his belt, "Scanners are back online. A return to the past might be helpful,"

"Way ahead of you John," Jeremy's voice replied, "Return to the Past Now!" he said as a white bubble engulfed them.

Kadic History class

"As you can see, the Romans knew what they were doing when they built the Coliseum," Mr. Maret said continuing his lecture about Roman architecture again. The RTTP had wiped his memory clean of the incident with the fire alarm. "Able to sit 50,000 people, the Coliseum was the main center of Roman entertainment. Can anyone tell me if the Greeks invented the gladiators?" Aelita raised her hand.

""Sir, the Greeks didn't invent the gladiators. They were a Roman pass time."

""Excellent work Miss. Stones," Mr. Maret said going back to his model. Just then Aelita's phone vibrated. She looked to see a new text message. She opened it to see,

**AN Yet another cliffhanger! What does the text say? Only time will tell. PS I took the beginning italics from the Star Trek series openings after a cliffhanger. So just picture them. I don't own Star Trek**


	7. Chapter 7 The Reveal part 3

_Previously on Code Lyoko: Code John_

_Previously on Code Lyoko: Code John_

"_Don't wander to far sweetheart," a voice said. John turned to see Franz Hopper holding a woman in his arms._

_ "I won't daddy," The girl said, smiling._

_ "Aelita," John said_

"_Aelita, what are you doing on Lyoko?" John asked._

"_I got your message; I wanted to talk to you in person. Tell me about the vision."_

"_NO! X.A.N.A has bugged the scanners!" John said yelling, "Aelita if you get de-virtualized you won't go back to Earth."_

"_Can you tell where the activated tower is?" _

"_The tower is in sector Five._

"_It's been a long time since I've been here," John said getting his footing on the moving platform, "There is no longer a countdown, but I suggest that we do not take our sweet time,"_

"_I agree," Aelita said as the doors opened up and the duo ran through them. Aelita and John then came out into the core zone. This time there were five different doors. "Doors?" Aelita said in confusion, "I've never seen this in sector five. What do you think?"_

"_Logic would dictate that one of these doors would lead us to the tower," John said, "The other four might lead us to instant devirtulization." John turned to Aelita, "What do we do?" Just then Jeremy spoke up,_

"_I think I have a solution," _

"_What? Did you think we'd let you two have all the fun?" An annoyingly familiar voice came. When John and Aelita turned they saw the rest of the Lyoko warriors. They were different than last time. Odd now had full sleeves on his uniform, and it looked more armored. Yumi also had her kimono become more armored, and had a pill like addition, above her eyebrows. Ulrich had also gained a more armor like appearance, and an extra katana._

"_John, I did some examination of your powers, and you seem to have a special one,"_

"_What is it Jeremy?" John replied._

"_According to this, at the cost of 70 life points, you can alter the very geographical status of a sector!"_

"_Sir, the Greeks didn't invent the gladiators. They were a Roman pass time."_

"_Excellent work Miss. Stones," Mr. Maret said going back to his model. Just then Aelita's phone vibrated. She looked to see a new text message. She opened it to see, And now the conclusion_

The text read,

_ Aelita, Come to your room at once._

_ Franz Hopper_

Aelita was shocked. How had her father received her number? What was in her room?

"Mr. Maret," Aelita asked raising her hand, "may I go to the infirmary? I don't feel well,"

"I'll take her sir," Jeremy said as well.

"Very well you two go," Mr. Maret said as they left the room. Once they were out of the building the two ran to Aelita's room.

"Was the text from John?" Jeremy asked.

"No it was from my father," Aelita responded as they entered her room. There was an E-mail on her screen. She opened it. Franz Hopper appeared.

"Aelita, if you're watching this that means that you've discovered John. It is time you know the truth. You before you were born, Anthea and I had a son. A few years later we had you. That son's name was John. He was the best brother ever. Then, they came. The men in black took Anthea. We fled to Kadic, where we stated a new life. John was a natural computer programmer and he helped me develop Lyoko. When I started testing the virtualization process he volunteered. He stepped in and I launched the procedure. Once it finished I looked for him on Lyoko, I couldn't find him. I tried RTTP but it didn't work. You were young and I couldn't tell you what happened so I devised a special one-shot RTTP. It would wipe everyone's memory of John, as well as computer databases. It would also erase the formula from my mind on how to do it. I know what you're thinking, why didn't I just erase myself as well. Well I was distraught I didn't think about it. Years later when I sent us into Lyoko, X.A.N.A was attacking me. I told you to return to the tower. I was doomed. I then saw something. A figure with a laser sword running to attack the monsters, I looked and saw it was John. I called out to him, he didn't recognize me. I recognized that he had been given special powers. Not only could he deactivate towers, but he also had the Sector Reconfiguration ability. Much like you're creativity. I noticed something strange as well. He seemed to have telekinesis in Civilian mode. But, I discharged the thought. I charged him with the responsibility of protecting you. I gave him a program to shut down the supercomputer from a way tower. While he did it I surrendered to X.A.N.A. Then Jeremy turned it back on and the rest is history. Aelita, inside this email are the codes for John's earth DNA. As well as his Lyoko code. Return him to Earth Aelita. You're his only hope.


	8. Chapter 8 The Reveal part 4

_Previously on Code Lyoko: Code John_

"_Aelita, if you're watching this that means that you've discovered John. It is time you know the truth. You before you were born, __Anthea__ and I __had a son. John was a natural computer programmer and he helped me develop Lyoko. When I started testing the virtualization process he volunteered. He stepped in and I launched the procedure. Once it finished I looked for him on Lyoko, I couldn't find him. I tried RTTP but it didn't work. You were young and I couldn't tell you what happened so I devised a special one-shot RTTP. Years later when I sent us into Lyoko, X.A.N.A was attacking me. I told you to return to the tower. I was doomed. I then saw something. A figure with a laser sword running to attack the monsters, I looked and saw it was John. I called out to him, he didn't recognize me. I recognized that he had been given special powers. Not only could he deactivate towers, but he also had the Sector Reconfiguration ability. Much like you're creativity. I noticed something strange as well. He seemed to have telekinesis in Civilian mode. Aelita, inside this email are the codes for John's earth DNA. As well as his Lyoko code. Return him to Earth Aelita. You're his only hope._

_And now the conclusion_

Kadic Aelita's room

The video of her father just shut off and Aelita was shocked. She felt her legs give, but Jeremy caught her. He pulled her to her bed. He rolled the chair she was sitting in earlier to beside her bed.

"Aelita, are you alright?" Jeremy asked her.

"No I'm not alright!" She said now screaming, "My father not only had a child before me, but he also wiped my mind of him! Also, how does he remember him if the special RTTP wiped his memory too?"

"I don't know Aelita,but don't you see? This doesn't matter. You have a brother. Not only that, but we can bring him home. You can teach him about Earth again."

"I guess, but still it isn't fair."

"Aelita, he was trying to protect you, you weren't that old when Franz sent you and him to Lyoko,"

"I wasn't that young," Aelita began, but Jeremy cut her off.

"Aelita, you were 12, what would you have thought if your father had come up to you and said 'Aelita, your brother is gone, he's not coming back'?"

"I would have, not understood," Aelita said realizing Jeremy had a point.

"Do you want to tell him? Or wait till we get him here?"

"I-I don't know.

To BE CONTINUED…

**AN you can decide whether John will know of his life before or after he is ****materialized****. Just send me a PM, or leave your choice in a review and wait till the next installment.**


End file.
